


TMI Random One shots

by Cakeandpocky



Series: The Mortal Instruments [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeandpocky/pseuds/Cakeandpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random cute one shots based on different things and songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fluff or angst may hit you like a ton of bricks.

Alec looked up slowly, a small smile crossing his his lips. He knew where he was. The sparkly sequin dotted ceiling dazzled him, as always, and reflected the room like tiny mirrors. Canary yellow sheets caressed his bare torso, thck with the scent of old leather, burnt marshmallow scented magic, and long since put out cigars.

Yawning, Alec turned over and glanced at the other side of the bed: empty. The Warlock was probably with a client, and had likely assumed Alec would sleep later than he actually acomplished. No notes. Just the notion that he could usually slip in and out of bed without the boy nephilim noticing he was absent.

The young shadowhunter did something he hadnt done since he was three; he went back to sleep. Five am was to early for everyone, even those who were used to it. Magnus could wake him if he got back at a reasonable hour.

At around Seven thirty pm, Magnus Bane stepped across the threshold of his flat. Dead tired, drained, and hungry, he could barely snap his fingers with enough energy make some simple toast and coffee. Hearing the toaster ding, he slouched into the kitchen.

Warmth met him at full force. He noticed the absence of use, coming to the conclusion that Alec was out shadowhunting with Jace and Isabelle. Devouring the meager meal quickly, he stumbled his way into the bedroom. Alexander Lightwood lay asleep ontop of a clean, made bed. Dressed like he'd been out all day, the side of his face slightly bloody from a healing cut on his cheek.

Magnus smiled happily. The day could get better. Sliding next to Alec and cuddling close, he whispered quietly,

"Alec? Are you sleeping?" Blue eyes opened, an aggravated look gracing delicate features.

"I was." Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arm around Alec's waist tightly.

"Ah, well. Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"You to. I love you." The barely-adult male closed his again, falling into the depths of sleep.

"I love you too, Alec Lightwood." He snapped his fingers, ridding his glamourous self of the days makeup and glitter, setting down for the night. For once, he could sleep peacfully. 'Im sleeping.'


	2. Fire messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets a hold of something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, lovelies! This one is a bit.....different?

Dear Alec,

Your law is hard? Well,I can think of something even more harder, while thinking of you.

Love Magnus.

Alec blushed, covering his mouth with his hand and coughing. Blonde hair appeared on his shoulder, a soft laugh in his ear.

"What does that fire message say?" Jace asked, stretching up to get a better look. Alec yelped and shoved him back, hiding it behind his back. 

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, blushing darker. Jace shook his head and snatched at his back, narrowly missing. 

"Show me!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alec slyly. "Or I'll kiss you." Alec glared, hitting his embracive circle away.

"No. It's none of your business Jace-!" He was immediately tackled, Jace on top of him, pinning him.

"Give it." He tore it out of Alec's hand, reading swiftly, and breaking out in un-Jace like giggles. "THIS? Is what you were hiding? From me?"

"And here go the jokes...."


	3. Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has never been to the dentist before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Inactivity!!

"You can't be serious. I'm a shadowhunter- my teeth don't need to be checked."

"Alec, you know what your mom thinks about this as well as I do. It's something Jocelyn suggested, and I want to keep my future mother-in-law happy." Jace sighed, signaling the driver to stop in front of the pastel-colored office. 

"I could have driven us here." Alec grumbled, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"You also could have asked Magnus to come hold your hand, but big bad Alec can do this all on his own."

"If anyone asks," Alec smirked, "You cried like a baby." He held the door open for his parabati, who gave him a quizzing look and walked through. 

An older woman, somewhere in her 50's, greeted them with a smile.

"Appointment time? What's your name, sweetie?" She fluttered her eyes at Jace, who beamed.

"I'm Jace. This is my brother 'Alexander',and we have a 9:10 am appointment."

"We don't have PM appointments that late- you didn't have to say that part." Alec snickered, hiding it behind his hand. Jace reached out and smacked his arm, hissing.

"Don't let your ego deflate there."

Needless to say, the appointment held little to be afraid of. 

Until they told Jace he needed his wisdom teeth removed.

"What's a wisdom tooth Alec?" Jace looked about ready to sniffle. Alec tapped a certain area on his cheek, smirking.

"Right there, baby brother. It won't be so bad- they knock you out, and pull them surgically." 

"Don't tell Magnus or Simon, okay? They'll laugh." Alec's face softened, and he ruffled Jace's golden blonde hair. 

"Never. Now, I have a hot fiancé to get back to, as do you."

"To out chariot!" The boys laughed as they walked out the door, into the awaiting taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write more...

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all~!


End file.
